bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Tokinada Tsunayashiro
is the current head of the Tsunayashiro family, one of the Four Noble Houses. Appearance Tokinada is a slender man with green eyes and medium length, dark-green hair that is generally unkempt except for a tightly tied braid along his left side of his head. He wears a loose fitting, black Shihakushō over which he wears a white haori.Bleach novel; Bleach: Can't Fear Your Own World, Volume III cover Personality While generally polite in conversation, Tokinada is openly and very sadistic, and even admits that his greatest joy is watching people fall into soul-crushing despair. After learning about the "Original Sin" of Soul Society, Tokinada adopted a nihilistic worldview, believing that there is no excuse for anyone not to act with complete malice in their meaningless world. As a result, Tokinada is quite a shrewd person.Bleach novel; Bleach: Can't Fear Your Own World, Volume II Opening History At some point in the past, a young Tokinada asked his father about the Soul King. The father replied that the Soul King is the lynchpin that holds the worlds together and that without it, they would collapse on each other. When Tokinada asked what the world was before the Soul King, his father got furious and says that there was no history prior to the Soul King's birth, and that the Shinigami should be happy a being so wise and powerful exists in the first place. Tokinada pretended to be satisfied, but secretly bided his time. Many years later, Tokinada uncovered records about the true history of Soul Society and the greatest sin of the Tsunayashiro family. Laughing, Tokinada now realized that the million-year history of Soul Society is based upon deception, and that there is no excuse for him or anyone to behave any differently. Tokinada vowed that, until the inevitable end of Soul Society, he will act with completely justified malice and evil. Hundreds of years before the Wandenreich invasion of Soul Society, Tokinada became a Shinigami. At some point in his later life, Tokinada was forced into marriage by his family. Driven by his own urges, Tokinada settled on marriage with a lowly Shinigami originating from the Rukongai, Kakyō, and planned on giving her great happiness only to brutally tear it away later on. As Kakyō was a very promising and talented graduate from the Shin'ō Academy, Tokinada grew to resent her even more, yet was unable to get rid of her as his family was happy at such a successful "experiment". However, one night a random Shinigami who befriended Kakyō confronted Tokinada about his treatment of his wife. When Tokinada unveiled the full truth to the Shinigami, they became enraged and attacked the noble.Bleach novel; Bleach: Can't Fear Your Own World, Chapter 19 As the two fought, with Tokinada having the advantage, Kakyō discovered them and attempted to stop the fight. Taking advantage of the distraction, Tokinada slaughtered the Shinigami before turning his attention to Kakyō and fatally wounding her. Afterwards, Tokinada returned to the heads of his family, where he lied about the circumstances of Kakyō's death; by his account, Tokinada could not stand being married to a commoner and when he caught Kakyō commuting adultery with another Shinigami, he had killed them in self-defense. While the Tsunayashiro elders branded Tokinada as incompetent, they tried to cover up the event as they also had their secrets. Due to the interference of another noble, Shunsui Kyōraku, who brought the events to light, Tokinada was tried for murder regardless. However, Tokinada's status as a noble allowed him to go relatively unpunished, much to the fury of his late wife's best friend, Kaname Tōsen. Decades later, Tokinada murdered several Fullbringers associated with Kūgo Ginjō on his family's authority, including the father of the Fullbringer Aura Michibane. Years after the event, Tokinada encountered an older Aura and, upon telling her she was the host of the Saketsu of the Soul King, recruited her for his plans.Bleach novel; Bleach: Can't Fear Your Own World, Chapter 12 At some point before the Wandenreich invasion of Soul Society, Tokinada had commissioned Seinosuke Yamada to create an artificial hybrid Soul. Despite Seinosuke's best efforts, and the inclusion of thousands of soul pieces including some belonging to the Soul King, the Hybrid named Hikone was barely alive and could not move or speak. It was only when Tokinada managed to acquire the brain of the Quincy Gremmy Thoumeaux to serve as the hybrid's core that Hikone could finally be perfected and stabilized. During the second Wandenreich attack, Tokinada took advantage of the chaos to infiltrate the exposed Soul King Palace to steal the Zanpakutō Ikomikidomoe from the Hōōden.Bleach novel; Bleach: Can't Fear Your Own World, Prologue 1''Bleach'' novel; Bleach: Can't Fear Your Own World, Chapter 18 Plot Bleach: Can't Fear Your Own World Equipment *'Soul Ticket': a special device under the supervision of the First Division. It allows for free movement between Soul Society and the Human World through the Dangai.Bleach novel; Bleach: Can't Fear Your Own World, Chapter 15 Powers & Abilities Immense Spiritual Power: Tokinada's Reiatsu is noted by Shunsui Kyōraku to be on a similar level as fellow nobles Byakuya Kuchiki and Yoruichi Shihōin, who have large Reiatsu themselves.Bleach novel; Bleach: Can't Fear Your Own World, Chapter 21 Expert Swordsman: Tokinada is skilled enough in swordsmanship to block several strikes from Shunsui Kyōraku, who is a Master Swordsman himself.Bleach novel; Bleach: Can't Fear Your Own World, Chapter 20 Shunpo Practitioner: Kidō Expert: Tokinada is skilled enough in Kidō to perform a level 58 Hadō spell without incantation. Zanpakutō is an ancestral Zanpakutō that belongs to the Tsuyanashiro family, and one of the oldest Zanpakutō there is.Bleach novel; Bleach: Can't Fear Your Own World, Chapter 20 Since Tokinada's personal Zanpakutō was confiscated, he stole his family's Zanpakutō to use it instead. Since Tokinada prefers to keep the full power of his Zanpakutō hidden, he usually calls it with a fake name and release command.Bleach novel; Bleach: Can't Fear Your Own World, Volume I Ending Under these circumstances, Enrakyōten demonstrates different powers than usual. * : The fake Shikai of Enrakyōten, its release command in this form is .Bleach novel; Bleach: Can't Fear Your Own World, Volume I Ending :Shikai Special Ability: Upon activation of the fake Shikai, Kuten-kyōkoku can reflect any incoming attack back towards the attacker, as if it were a mirror reflecting light.Bleach novel; Bleach: Can't Fear Your Own World, Chapter 14 * : The true Shikai form of the Zanpakutō, its release command is . Upon activation, the sword emits a brilliant, blinding light and all the damage it has recieved is restored. :Shikai Special Ability: Enrakyōten has the power to mimic any Zanpakutō abilities its current wielder has witnessed beforehand.Bleach novel; Bleach: Can't Fear Your Own World, Chapter 21 So far, it has mimicked the powers of Hisagomaru, Gagaku Kairō, Wabisuke, Senbonzakura, Haineko, Ryūjin Jakka, Kinshara, Tsuchinamazu, Kyōka Suigetsu, Suzumebachi, Shinsō, Gegetsuburi, Tenken, Hyōrinmaru, & Suzumushi. Enrakyōten can mimic several powers at once, and the powers mimicked are scaled to the Reiatsu level of Enrakyōten's current wielder, making them either stronger or weaker respectively.Bleach novel; Bleach: Can't Fear Your Own World, Chapter 22 Weaknesses Zanpakutō Power scaling: The powers mimicked by Enrakyōten are scaled to the Reiatsu level of its current wielder. While this means that weaker Zanpakutō such as Hisagomaru are made stronger in Tokinada's possession, it also means that stronger Zanpakutō such as Ryūjin Jakka are made weaker in the process. Power distribution: While Enrakyōten can mimic several Zanpakutō powers at once, doing so weakens the individual powers, especially if particularly powerful Zanpakutō are mimicked. Life Force draining: As long as Enrakyōten is used, it keeps draining its current wielder's remaining lifespan. This drain is permanent. Weakness Mimicry: As Enrakyōten copies the powers of another Zanpakutō, it also copies the Zanpakutō's specific weaknesses.Bleach novel; Bleach: Can't Fear Your Own World, Chapter 23 Appearances in Other Media ]] As part of the commemoration for the Can't Fear Your Own World tie-in, Tokinada was added to Bleach: Brave Souls as a playable character. This is his first official appearance outside of the novel. He is voiced by Kenjiro Tsuda. Tokinada is the first character to have a unique Awakening skill called "Guard Break", which allows him to nullify tougher enemies' defense using his normal attacks. He is deployed in his initial form, where he fights using his stolen family Zanpakutō, Kuten-Kyōkoku. His special is his true Zanpakutō, Enrakyōten, which he releases in a sinister voice. The command triggers a massive wave of green spiritual energy, inflicting Weakening damage towards nearby enemies. In his transformed state, he can use several Shinigamis' Zanpakutō abilities at once, in examples Byakuya's Senbonzakura, Rangiku's Haineko, and Toshiro's Hyorinmaru. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Soul Category:Shinigami Category:Male Category:Novel Original Characters Category:Deceased